


Wedding 2.0

by LILYpadsROX



Series: Gigantic Bubble Universes [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Kids, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILYpadsROX/pseuds/LILYpadsROX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity's daughter comes up with the greatest make-believe games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding 2.0

“Okay daddy, you stand here.” Emma said as she pushed Oliver in front of the window. 

Oliver smiled as he followed her orders. At five years old there was little Emma couldn’t get him to do. 

Maybe it was because Oliver was the one to giver her one more piggy back ride, even though he had just got thrown down a flight of stairs the night before. Or maybe it was because Oliver was always the last one to go to sleep, so he was always there when the monsters tried to get Emma in her dreams. 

“No daddy, more over here.” Emma exclaimed when Oliver stopped on the left side of the window. She sighed in exacerbation. 

Oliver chuckled. He took a step back and looked down at his daughter. “Is here good Emma?” He asked. 

Emma frowned and looked around in deep concentration. “I guess it will do.” 

Emma turned and walked to where they kept all the dress-up clothes. She sat and ruffled through the trunk and smiled as she finally found what she was looking for. 

“Here you go daddy” Emma said as she handed him a tie. “You can wear this one!”

Oliver smiled and knelt down so Emma could wrap it around his neck. “Why thank you.”

“Can I come out now?” Came a voice from the bedroom.

“No, not yet mommy!” Emma called. “Noah, keep mommy in the other room.”

“I don’t know” Felicity called out. “I think Noah’s ready to get this show on the road, right Noah?”

A gurgle could be heard from the bedroom. Noah had yet to find his voice, but from the sounds of things, he clearly gave his opinion.

Emma scurried to set the final chair in its place. “Okay, I’m going to come get Noah, and then you can come.”

Emma skipped to the bedroom where she had sent Noah and Felicity to go get dressed. 

“Oh mommy you look so pretty!” Emma said when she saw her mother dressed in a short white dress.

Felicity bent down to kiss Emma on the cheek. “Thank you love bug.”

Emma grabbed Noah’s hands and began to slowly help him toddle out of the room. “When you hear the music then you can come out, and no peeking!” She added before she left the room.

Felicity giggled, their daughter could be quite bossy. Probably from how easily Oliver would give in to her. 

No matter how sad, tired, or hurt Oliver would be, he could never say no to Emma. He once took Emma to the zoo with a 101° degree fever. Thus, their daughter had turned into quite the assertive young girl. 

Felicity shook herself out of her memories as the sounds of The Wedding March could be heard coming from the family room. 

Felicity emerged from the bedroom to see the kids sitting on chairs while Oliver stood by the window with a very crooked tie hanging from his neck.

Oliver's smile lit the room as he laid eyes on Felicity.

“Come on mommy!” Emma called from her seat.

Felicity laughed as she made her way to Oliver. “She’s very bossy, I wonder who she could get that from?”

Oliver grinned. “Can’t be me, must be you.”

“Oh I’m sure. Explain it to me again - why do we need to pretend to get married?”

“Because mommy, Noah and I weren’t invited to your first wedding and we are playing wedding right now.”

“Of course.” Felicity said as she turned to face Oliver. “I think the only thing I have left to say is, I do.”

Oliver grinned, “I do too. Always, I do.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity as they kissed. 

A loud giggle from Noah brought their attention to their children. 

“Yay! Mommy and daddy got married!” Emma cried as she jumped up and down. 

Felicity grinned widely, “Yes, and with way less drama than our first wedding I would say.”

Oliver smiled and picked Noah up. “I’m not the one who invited all our metahuman friends.”

“But aren't you so glad they came?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, but not at glad as I was to have married you. Nor as glad as I am to be marrying you again right now.”

He sighed as he gathered his family in for a hug. “I would marry you every day if I could. I love you Felicity Smoak.”

“I love you Oliver Queen.”


End file.
